I am your boss  You must obey my orders
by muncchi
Summary: Shoichi attended what he thought was a private meeting between the squad captains. Oh, it was private alright. Rated M for a very sadistic Millefiore boss.


**My first attempt at smut. Please don't kill me~**

**Warning: A very sadistic Millefiore boss.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Shoichi Irie, Byakuran... or the marshmallows.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Irie-sama." the Cervello interrupted the White Spell 2nd Rose Squad Captain from his reverie, and he snapped his head up to face the concerned lavender-haired twins. They held out his uniform jacket in front of him, and he took it with a lazy sigh, waving them off. He didn't have to hear their lecture on 'how important it is to wear your jacket within the hours of work blah blah blah'. The women let him be, and exited his lab in silence. He wiped his brows with a frustrated hand, slipping into his uniform and formally walking out of his lab. Today, the Millefiore boss decided to hold an urgent meeting; on short notice, as usual. This annoyed the second-in-command greatly. He had been pulling all-nighters for as long as he can remember this month – catching up on such and such paperwork – and he really didn't need a meeting of all the squad captains to top it off. <em>But it can't be helped<em>, he thought in dismay. _This is Byakuran-sama, after all. Of course it can't be helped._

The redhead adjusted his spectacles, making his way through the empty hallway and inhaling before pushing the conference room doors open. What caught his eyes first was the half-empty, translucent bag of small, white marshmallows. Then a pale, slender hand being shoved into the bag. Then a pale, slender hand being pulled out of the bag, pinching the spongy candy between an index finger and a thumb. Shoichi exhaled, then took another deep breath. "Byakuran-sama."

"Oya?" The white-haired Millefiore boss gazed up, gently placing the marshmallow down upright on the desk in front of him. "Sho-chan~! What a surprise! You're early."  
>Byakuran flashed a grin in the redhead's direction. It's true, it was a surprise. Shoichi would usually be the one to make a late appearance due to stomach pains getting the better of him. He walked towards his boss, taking a seat next to him and folding his arms. He anxiously glanced over at his watch now and again. Something wasn't right. He gulped.<br>"Byakuran-sama… the scheduled time was 7PM. When are the others arriving?"  
>The white-haired didn't respond. Instead, he continued smiling and looking in Shoichi's direction, elbows resting on the desk, chin resting on clasped hands. This was freaking the redhead out. A private meeting… ? He gulped, again. This could only mean one thing. Although you could become deceived by Byakuran's cheerful façade, you can never tell when he's angry about something. This could be one of those moments. Shoichi shifted uneasily on his seat.<br>"Ne, Sho-chan… C'mere."  
>The redhead blinked at his boss, who now had his legs spread out on his seat and was patting his upper thigh, gesturing him. Shoichi slid back on his own seat, uncomfortable with the situation. Byakuran blinked back but chuckled innocently. "What's wrong, Sho-cha~n? Aren't you going to listen to me? I am your boss. You must obey my orders."<br>Shoichi shivered. _Creepy. How can he remain so… calm? And yet… how does that make him so… forceful?_ The redhead abruptly stood up.  
>"B-Before I… take part in such an action… may you… give me a… um… I don't know… reason/…?"  
>Byakuran quirked an eyebrow.<br>"Sho-chan! This is the first time you've /ever/ asked for a /reason/! How come you never asked me why I send your squads out to annihilate innocent strangers, hm? Why is this so important, hmm?"  
>He giggled. This was slowly driving Shoichi mad. The redhead's not used to human contact of any sort, and this had clearly startled him. He furrowed his brows but kept his polite tone in front of the boss.<br>"Byakuran-sama… this is just too… don't you think it's a little bit too – ?"  
>The Sun Mare Ring holder was silenced by a boney finger which had suddenly been placed on his lips. He stared at the Millefiore boss before him, who was slowly closing the distance between them. Shoichi pressed both palms of his hands against his boss's chest yet the white-haired conveyed no signs of resistance. <em>What the fuck is he doing? More importantly, why the fuck is he doing this?<em>  
>"Dammit, Byakuran-sama! Get off me!" Shoichi resorted to shoving; this was one order he will never/ be willing to obey. But the mischievous glint in Byakuran's eyes commanded him to break off. Before he knew it, he had been coercively thrown over the desk and pounced on by his own boss. Shoichi jerked slightly, unable to understand the situation, his face becoming flushed in embarrassment at the nearness of Byakuran's hovering face over his own. The white-haired boss began caressing his second-in-command's cheek with the back of one hand, and the other hand, Shoichi had noticed, was fumbling inside the bag of marshmallows next to them.  
>"I told you to obey me, Sho-chan. But it looks like you didn't listen. So naughty, aren't we~?" The Millefiore boss prodded the redhead's lips with a marshmallow, forcing them open. Shoichi grimaced, closing his eyes as the sugariness entered his mouth. Unlike Byakuran, he despised sweet things – especially marshmallows. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust, the marshmallow sticking out from between his now closed lips. He refused to bite into it, and his mouth had slowly started collecting saliva. Being the physical answer Byakuran was anticipating, he smirked deviously.<br>"You look so cute, Sho-chan~! Too bad you don't like marshmallows, right?" His smirk grew even wider. The frightened Shoichi could feel the boss's unpleasantly sweet breath blowing over his reddened cheeks. Byakuran poked the marshmallow between his lips. Swiftly, the white-haired had leaned closer on the redhead, seizing the soft candy from the squad captain's lips between his sharp teeth and effortlessly dropping it aside. Shoichi could've sworn he thought this was just a terrible nightmare, where he was being attacked by an unknown beast, for this was a side of Byakuran he had never, ever experienced. The boss's eyes glowed with excitement. It wasn't just the redhead's breathing that had started getting heavy. Byakuran glanced at the marshmallow, then back at Shoichi, eyes full of eagerness and… hunger.  
>"Sho-chan… you know what I like about marshmallows~? They're oh so soft, and oh so gentle…" The white-haired Millefiore boss explained as he smoothly fingered the redhead's lips. "… and oh so easy to devour."<br>Shoichi's eyes grew wide as Byakuran started moaning and gnawing impatiently on his bottom lip. He reacted immediately, gripping tightly onto his boss's hair, attempting to pull him away, but it was no use. He was astonished at how strong Byakuran was physically; he had already faced his mental powers of persuasion, many times. Shoichi whinged in discomfort, his arms eventually falling to his sides in exhaustion. _This… this feeling… I've never felt it before… it's painful, but it's… consuming me…_  
>The squad captain tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes as the Millefiore boss nipped harder onto his flesh. He found himself digging his nails into the side of his boss's neck, wrapping his weak legs around his waist, groaning in unison with him. He was no longer struggling. <em>What is this feeling… ? Why is it taking over me… ?<em>

"Mn…"  
>With one hand fondling with Shoichi's vibrant, tousled hair, the other hand fondled in the squad captain's pants. Byakuran had briskly removed the redhead's attire with ease during the process, little to Shoichi's notice. He ran his fingers harshly along the second-in-command's stomach, as if indenting himself into the other; as if making him his precious possession/. Shoichi shivered involuntarily as the experienced hand sneakily slithered down, cupping his manhood. Byakuran began stroking the shaft without hesitation, biting down on Shoichi's lip with more force than before. Once he recognized the warm, wet sensation tingling at his own lips, he let go. It didn't take long for Shoichi to notice what he was getting so animated about. A small, squeaky gasp escaped the squad captain's throat as a trickle of hot, red liquid began pouring from his lip. He blinked and looked up at the man on top of him, who now had a manic grin playing on his sadistic face. Byakuran continued working at the redhead's length, making his way to the head and gently rubbing the pre-cum on the slick base with the tip of his thumb. Shoichi arched his back in pleasure, preventing him from escaping the Millefiore boss's hold. He couldn't concentrate on the blood anymore. Byakuran had bitten him so hard that his bottom lip had been torn open, and, due to the boss's sudden arousal, the trickles had turned into gushes, streaming down Shoichi's chin and dripping onto his bare, sweaty chest. The redhead cringed and winced in pain, though he could not tell whether this was good or bad. His mind was focused on one thing: for Byakuran to finish him off. The white-haired was paying attention this, and he grasped onto his victim's cock as his eyes observed the bloody sight before him.  
>"Wha~at? Do you want me to finish you off or not~?" He cackled, licking his lips.<br>Shoichi turned his head to the side and nodded guiltily.  
>"Then… eat that marshmallow."<br>"W…What… ?"  
>This had caught the redhead off guard and he stared back up to meet Byakuran's stern expression. He was serious. Shoichi flinched as the hold on his member got tighter. "I-It hurts… Byakuran…sama…"<br>"I'm not going to finish you off until you eat that marshmallow. I know you don't want me to leave you hanging, Sho-chan~"  
>Byakuran was back to his usual self, giving the redhead a cheeky wink. Shoichi slumped his shoulders and recalled what he had spoken to himself earlier.<br>_This is Byakuran-sama, after all. Of course it can't be helped._  
>With no way out but to obey/ the boss, the Sun Mare Ring holder gradually turned his head to his left and managed to retrieve the half-bitten marshmallow lying next to him with the tip of his tongue, rolling it into his mouth, the flat, white top of the candy still visible. In front of him, Byakuran's hand was still clutching onto the other's willing, throbbing erection. His grin had spread so far across his cheeks that Shoichi could see the bright display of his blood-stained teeth. The Millefiore boss determinedly pushed himself over the redhead once again. "Good boy~" He leaned in closer to his mouth, grazing his teeth over the marshmallow fastened between Shoichi's lips. Shoichi squeaked in bewilderment as his boss began pulling the marshmallow from his mouth with the tips of his bloodied teeth, then safely popping it into his own mouth and smiling down warmly at him.  
>"Hyaha~ I would never torture my poor Sho-chan with something like that~ I know you don't like sweet things." He pressed a soft kiss to the redhead's jaw and swallowed the marshmallow with a low groan. "Haa… the taste of sweet blood is overwhelming…"<p>

He continued pushing and pumping, his steady hand concentrating along Shoichi's length with satisfaction. Shoichi, puzzled, was reaching his climax. He tightened his legs around Byakuran.  
><em>He didn't make me eat it…? I was expecting him to be more…<br>_His panting started getting louder and louder. The white-haired was comfortably nestling into Shoichi's neck, as Shoichi threw his head back in response.  
><em>He's forcing this onto me… but…<br>_He began grinding against the other, bucking his hips with each stroke.  
><em>But why am I enjoying this… ? What am I doing… ?<br>_"…! B-Byakuran-sama… I'm… I'm… !"  
>Shoichi flung his arm around the Millefiore boss, who was fiercely pulling at his red hair until he heard the redhead scream at the top of his lungs, white liquid squirting and spilling everywhere over the squad captain's stomach, trailing down his thigh. Byakuran sat up, patting Shoichi's now limp cock – causing the redhead, now in shock, to also sit up – and jokingly dusting his hands with a snicker.<br>"Well, my work here is done! Heee~"  
>As the Millefiore boss winked at the White Spell Squad Captain while hastily retreating from the scene, he was stopped by a feeble hand tugging on his sleeve. He spun around to see a naked and slightly limping Shoichi in front of him, beads of sweat running down his blushing face.<br>"Byakuran-sama… explain."  
>"Explain what?"<br>Shoichi tugged harder at the man's sleeve, growling. "Explain… why you did this to me! Honestly…"  
>The redhead fell to his knees, unable to stand up much longer, his hands trembling and his face hanging. Byakuran blinked, then doubled over.<br>"Oh, Sho-chan~! You get worked up so easily! Don't tell me you can't even walk! It was just… It was just a /handjob/! You're unbelievable, you know that? Hyahahahaha~!"  
>Byakuran stuttered, wiping a tear from his eye. Shoichi remained silent, his face burning beet red as he clenched his fists. That didn't answer his question.<br>_…It's Byakuran-sama, after all._  
>"By the way…" The Millefiore boss kneeled down in front of the redhead and removed his glasses, setting them in his lap. He then strolled out of the conference room still sniggering to himself.<p>

Shoichi looked down and gaped at his spectacles, holding them up with two fingers and tilting his head. A large crack had appeared along one of the lenses, causing the thick frame to end up crooked. He held the glasses out in front of his eyes, attempting to squint through them, and cursed under his breath.  
><em>…I really do get worked up so easily.<em>

It then occurred to him that there was no meeting taking place.

And that he was never going to appear at meetings early ever again.


End file.
